Acapella Boot Camp
by hands-in
Summary: Series of one-shots inspired by this vid: /watch?v kUZNxvxgsNE Warning: rated M. Pairings: Multiple, but mainly Sendrick Disclaimer: I do not own Brittany Snow, Anna Kendrick, Pitch Perfect and any of the other crew and cast members, nor any of the lyrics from musical numbers quoted. If I forgot to credit anything or anyone else here, I apologize.
1. 4 weeks - Dance rehearsal

It's four weeks before principal photography. The complete cast of Pitch Perfect got flown into Baton Rouge to follow the rigorous rehearsal schedule to "build the musical numbers on the actors."

**Brittany's POV**

…just wanna make the world dance

forget about the price tags

Brittany slides backward, as Anna moves forward

_OMG here we go again. Don't look, don't look, don't do it. Why did she have to wear that skirt! and that shirt! It's so distracting_ *stumbles*

"Brittany lift your feet! One more time girls!", AJ screams.

…just wanna make the world dance

forget about the price tags

Again Brittany slides backward, as Anna moves forward

..ain't about the cha-ching cha-ching

not about the bla-bling bla-bling

_Focus Snow!_ _Chimey backward._ _Boobs! Oh gawd I just stared at her boobs! Their so bouncy, that shirt is hugging them just right. Hmm, I'd like to be that shirt. FOCUS!_ _Make that turn._

"Brittany, are you okay? You are all red and you seem to be a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry AJ..."

"If you notice you can't concentrate, take a walk. I can't have you distract the other girls. Come back when you're ready."

"Yes AJ"

Brittany quietly leaves the rehearsal room, not noticing Anna is following her.

"Hey, hey Snow, wait up! What's going on?"

_Not you! Why are you here? I'm all red, all flustered and worked up. I need to get off or get out or I'll kill someone -for serious._

"Uhmm, I am a bit dizzy, I need to sit down somewhere for a bit"

"Here" Anna opens the dressing room door next and leads her towards the couch.

"Let's sit here for a while."

"You don't have to stay..."

"I could use a break, this rehearsal is killing me. No more money money money", Anna jokes as she settles down next to Brittany.

"But Snow, tell me, how come you're dizzy? Did you have lunch?"

_I could do you for lunch - totes. Stop it Snow! Get your thoughts straight! Haha straight. .not._

"Yeah, it's just, I got a little distracted"

"I saw you staring at my boobs", Anna blurts out.

"You.. WHAT?"

"Yeah I was watching your face in the mirror. You were looking all intense, making this derby faces, and then stumbled. I thought it was kinda cute."

_Dammit, she got me. What now? Get yourself together. Do it now. This is your cue. Now or never._

"Very sharp Kendrick. It's aca-obvious, that skirt of yours is very bad in hiding your obvious toner for me."

Brittany slowly moves her hand up Anna's thigh. She turns her head towards Anna's face and breathes in the other girls ear: "You got me all worked up there. I need you. now." She flicks her tongue down Anna's jawline, causing Anna's chest to heave. "I am going to make you feel what you did to me."

Brittany gets herself up on Anna's lap, straddling her, kissing her from her neck down to her breasts. "Oh Britt, please.." "Please? Please what Kendrick?" "Please, just please, don't stop." "Hmm so you like it when I touch you, does it make you all wet?" Brittany slowly lets her hand slide into Anna's panties, moving the fabric covering her pussy tormentingly slowly to the side. Anna bucks underneath Brittany's touch.

_I can feel her damp pussy waiting for my touch. Oh Snow, you really outdid yourself here. How long shall I let her wait?_ *slids one finger through Anna's wet folds* _I can't wait._

"You feel so good. Take off your top." Anna takes off her top, while Brittany pushes one finger inside of her, causing the other girl to let out a soft moan. "Ah."

_You're so beautiful _"…and I tell her everyday"

"Fuck you Britt, don't play games"

"Yes ma'am" Brittany pushes another finger into the brunette, searching for a rhythm. When they bounce in perfect unison Brittany curls her fingers and slows down the rhythm. "Aaargh Snow!"

Brittany moves herself in between Anna's legs, keeping her fingers inside and kissing the insides of Anna's thighs. "I want to taste you"

_She smells so nice. She feels so hot. OMG I want to devour you._

Brittany finally moves her mouth to Anna's dripping cunt. Kissing her wet pussy, tasting her. She flicks her tongue over Anna's clit. "Fuck Snow". Her fingers still moving inside, rubbing over the wobbly texture. Anna starts bucking harder and Brittany tries to keep up with her sucking and kissing Anna's pussy, while keeping the rhythm of her fingers steady. Anna's making a lot of noise now, breathing extremely heavily and adding more and more "Fuck"-exclamations.

_Her walls are tightening. I can't breathe. Keep licking. More finger pressure maybe._

"Aahhhh"

_Not may be, definitely._ She feels Anna's walls clenching her fingers.

"Kendrick aahh my fingers"

"Sorry," Anna pants. "Fuck that was good"

Brittany leans in for a kiss. She wants Anna to know how good she tastes. "Come on we should go back to rehearsal."

"What about you? You were the one all hot and bothered."

"Just keep that in mind…"

"Tease!" Anna screams as Brittany frolics out of the door.


	2. 3 weeks - Titanium rehearsal

Now three weeks before principal photography. The complete cast of Pitch Perfect is still stuck at their Acapella Boot Camp in effing Baton Rouge. Brittany and Anna are avoiding alone time with each other.

**Brittany's POV**

It had been a week since THE dance rehearsal. Brittany felt invincible ever since. She also felt a bit awkward around Anna, after leaving her hanging like that. _I cannot let anything like that happen again_, _this boot camp is serious shit_. _This movie is serious shit, it needs to be a success, I need to focus, rather than fool around with some co-star_.

Brittany decided to focus on getting to know Anna C. The two girls really hit it off ever since they met and were really starting to grow into their roles. They were the aca-bitches.

**Anna's POV**

_It's been a week. An effing week! How could she be all worked up one moment, getting me to let her fuck me, and then ignore me all week?! _

Anna felt extremely used. She really couldn't stand seeing Anna C and Brittany getting along so well. _Look at them canoodling on the floor. Gross._ Anna had been grumpy all week. _If they can be bitches, I can be one too. _She got herself in a mode of working really hard, not letting anything bring her off her feet. _I hold the pitch pipe. I am the conductor._

**Brittany's POV**

She knew this day would come; the day that they had to practice 'Titanium', together. They first had already rehearsed the song separately. She rehearsed it with Ben, the vocal coach a few days ago. She knew it was only a matter of time before they had to harmonize. _Ugh._ The thought of it made her weary. It would be the two of them together with Ben, their vocal coach, and Jason, the director.

_Let's see what little Kendrick got in store today. She's been such a show-off. Dammit, I hope she doesn't hate me. At least she got off…_

It was 9 in the morning when Brittany walked into the studio to find Anna, Jason, and Ben already sitting there. "Hey." She still sounded a bit groggy.

"Hey Brittany, happy to have you here!" Ben and Jason said in unison.

_"_Yo Snow!" Anna mumbled. She was slouched back in her chair, not looking particularly interested. _Yup that's Anna._

**Anna's POV**

_Don't look at her. Ah too late. Damn, it's 9 in the morning and there she is again, looking like a perfect angel. Stop it Kendrick._

Ben started talking about Titanium. He wanted them to know something about who had written the song, who sung it and so on. Jason underlined how they really should try to feel this "emotional near-ballad".

Y_eah, 'Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away…' Snow fire away! I can handle your nonsense. _

Ben makes them do some exercises to warm up their vocal chords. After a lot of o-ing, e-ing, a-ing and hmu-ing, he asks Anna to give the first two lines of their harmonized version a try.

She closes her eyes and sings "Bulletproof, nothing to lose"

"Stop Anna, that's fine, but it's 'I'm bulletproof' and I would like to hear a little more vulnerability in your voice"

_F*** You_

**Brittany's POV**

_Fire away, fire away.. Ricochet you take your aim._

"Now Brittany, please join in, only the first line"

"Fire away, fire away"

"Thanks girls, not quite there yet. Again please"

_Anna really looks angry, or spaced out, or both. _

_"_Fire away, fire away"

"That's better, again"

"Fire away, fire away"

"Put a little more love into it Britt"

_Love?_ _Where is the love.. different song. Dammit. I cannot focus, her eyes are burning right through me. The only thing missing is the steam coming from her nose. Okay focus. Again._

"Fire away, fire away" _  
_

_Yikes, that was awful._

"Geez Britt, you sound like you actually have nodes!"

_Whoomp, there it is._

"Word vomit, Anna! You should really try to choke it down"

**Anna's POV**

_Bring it on. I am ready. You and your games. I've had enough of it._

"Like you did?!"

"Bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Ladies, stop it! NOW!"

_She started it._

"Sorry Jason"

"Sorry Jason,"Brittany whispers, channeling her inner Lily.

_Dammit why do you have to be you?!_

"Okay ladies, take five and when you get back I want all the negative energy, rivalry, tension whatsoever out of this room. You have to nail this song."

_Why is she looking all angry at me? Did he just say we have to take five? Shit. _

**Brittany's POV**

_Keep calm. Walk out of that door. Water bottle. Don't look. Breathe in. Breathe out. Open that door._

_"_Hey Snow, where do you think you are going?"

"Go away!"

_Damn cupboard._

_"_Smooth Snow"

"Could you just shut it Anna?!"

"Make me!" she says as she walks into the bathroom door.

Brittany takes a leap and runs after Anna.

"You know what, we should really be working on this MOVIE, Anna! We don't have time to play games!"

"Look who's talking!" Anna says as she walks into a bathroom stall.

_Geez get a grip Kendrick_

"Anna, I am not leaving until we can agree upon getting over ourselves and making this movie into the aca-awesomeness it should be! Promise me here and now!"

"Go away, I need to pee!"

"Pee away."

"Fuck off"

"I can hear you pee"

"Well, you saw me naked"

_Well now, this could be fun_

"Yes, I remember"

"Well, just, you, don't remind me!"

_That's half the fun._

"You'll get to see me naked too"

_Now bite woman_

The bathroom stall opens. Anna is standing akimbo in the stall, smirking. _Yup, that's Anna. __Full of herself again._

**Anna's POV**

_Two can play this game Snow. _Anna belts out the first two lines of 'Titanium'**  
**

_"_I'm Bulletproof, nothing to lose"

"Fire away, fire away"

_Come on Snow you can do it_

"Ricochet, you take your aim" | "..., you take your aim" *gasps*

"Fire away, fire away" | "Fire away, fire away"

_Good for you Snow. Now look at me.  
_  
"Shoot me down, but I won't fall" | "Shoot me down, but I won't fall"

_Good. Lock eyes with me._

"I am titanium" | "I am titanium"

_Perfect._

"Shoot me down, but I.. ah" As Brittany starts another line, Anna catches her off guard, pulling her into the stall.

**Brittany's POV**

_Fuck. _Brittany knew she lost this round as soon as she locked eyes with Anna, something she had been trying to avoid for the past week. _"_Kiss me," she heard herself say.

All the walls she had put up the last couple of days came crumbling down. She could feel herself letting go of all the tension she had built up inside. Surrendering herself to this kiss. _Gawd, this is good. Don't stop. _As Anna pulled Brittany closer, claiming her lips over and over, Brittany could feel a familiar tingle in her stomach. The dance of their tongues gives her chills up and down her spine. She feels her nipples becoming erect. Anna's leans further in, her petite body causing enough friction between the fabric of Brittany's tanktop and her nipples to really turn her on. _I need more. I WANT more. _It is as if Anna could read her thoughts. With some extra weight she manages to push Brittany into the bathroom wall, swiftly moving her thigh between Brittany's legs, as she whispers: "Make yourself come".

_Hot. _Brittany takes this as her cue to start grinding Anna's thigh, or knee, or whatever, she cannot make out the difference anymore. Giving herself over to the sensations. _I'm so wet. _"Oh Anna, you make me so wet." _This feels so good. _She feels her swollen wet pussy building up tension, as she keeps grinding Anna. Her inner muscles quickly start craving for release. _Oh fuck, I need something inside me now_. _Fingers, I need her fingers._ "Anna..."

The thought of it alone is enough to push Brittany over the edge. Brittany's mind goes blank as she is swept away by this overwhelming sensation.

"Brittany, open your eyes!"

_Wait what? __Oh, hello beautiful_. "That was amazing, thank you."

"We should get back"

"Yeah, we probably should"

As they walk out of the restrooms, they find Jason and Ben still standing in the studio, now accompanied by the other Bellas.

"I take it, you know, that we took the oath together. To finish this movie and not let anything get in our way?"

"You got yourself a deal Snow."

"Ladies. I said 'take 5!' ...Although I am happy to see you two beaming at each other, rather than having eaten each other alive"

"Pash 'n dash" Rebel squeals.


	3. Midway - Night off

Life's a bit busy at the moment. Don't have time to update regularly for at least the coming 2 weeks. So for now, a T rated update to keep yourselves busy.

* * *

It's two weeks before principal photography. Everybody seemed to have hit some sort of low this week. Rebel's jokes became pretty nasty at times, you would not know whether she was being sarcastic or plain serious. Anna C was found crying a couple of times because she missed her husband so much, Ester could not take any of the lyrics serious anymore and kept changing them to obscene songs, and Hana Mae finished every sentence with a beat box beat. The Treble Tones had their own issues, they were so immersed in 'beating' the girls that they just did not know when to stop. Skylar sprained his ankle, Adam had a big lump on his forehead, nobody knew what from. They were just really tired from giving it their all. Luckily for them Jason & Elizabeth decided everyone could take a weekend off. Some of the actors went home, others decided to stay.

**Brittany's POV**

After everybody decided over dinner where and how they would be spending the weekend, they all walked together to the hotel. Upon entering the hotel lobby Brittany took the opportunity to tackle Anna.

"Hey shorty, whatcha doing over the weekend?"

"Spend it with you"

_Witty, always witty._

"That sounds nice, thanks for asking! Hey, do you want go grab some drinks later on?"

"Yeah sure, meet you downstairs in 30?"

"Check you later Kendrick"

When Brittany got back to her hotelroom she felt relieved. Her 'thing' with Anna felt everything but weird. She felt like they became really 'fast friends'.

While putting on a fresh pair of clothes, her phone buzzed.

**Alexis to Anna & Brittany: **Hey ladies, Ester and Rebel will be watching Kai over the weekend. I feel like going out. Care to join me?

_Ugh. Not really, actually._

**Anna to Brittany: **Hey dude, let's have Alexis tag along. Couldn't hurt, could it?

_If you say so. We have all weekend._

**Brittany to Anna: **Sure. I'll tell her to meet us in 10. You ready?

**Brittany to Alexis:** Kendrick and me are going out for drinks in 10. Meet us in the lobby.

**Anna to Brittany:** In front of ur door

"That was fast"

"Well, you know me, I am your fast friend. You look lovely by the way," Anna said as she touched Brittany's arm. _Can you not. _

"So, what's the plan?!" Brittany stumbled as she started finishing her mascara, she tried to hide how she shivered under the touch of the shorter woman.

"The plan, Snow, is to tease you, get you drunk, sweep you off your feet and have mind-blowing sex with you" Anna whispered in her ear.

Brittany could feel her body tensing, a warm shiver running from her core to face. She felt herself blushing.

"And, eh, where's Alexis in this picture?"

"Buying us drinks"

_You are crazy Kendrick_

"Let's go Kendrick, we don't want to keep your wallet waiting"

**Anna's POV**

They found Alexis waiting for them in the hotel lobby. Anna linked arms with Brittany as they exit the place. Alexis was being her usual bouncy, chatty self, going on and on about how happy she was to have the night off. She twirled around the two other girls. Anna felt proud of Alexis, having her kid, Kai, with her in Baton Rouge. During the day she managed to have the cute little toddler being babysit by anyone who was having a break, nobody really seemed to mind -and how could they? Kai was the cutest thing. After the rehearsals Alexis would spend most of her nights together with Kai in her hotel room. However, tonight Alexis seemed overexcited about having the night off.

"Guys, I am so psyched about this evening. Too bad Anna C decided to go home for the weekend. Once this is over we should really go out four of us. Anyway, so, I was google mapping and found this cafe nearby, it's called Splash, we could go there."

"You were google mapping... Snow, what do you think?"

"I am happy to follow your lead," Brittany replied.

_Alexis is all over the place. She IS Stacie. __Whoops here goes her hand again, see. _The sight of what happened next made Anna chuckle.

"Brittany, could your jeans be any tighter?" Alexis teased as she slapped Brittany's butt. _Can you not?!_

"I really don't understand how you lost 2 pounds, while I gained two pounds!"

"You look hot as ever"

_Is she flirting with Brittany? I need a drink. _"Are we there yet? I need a drink."

"Drinks are on me tonight," Alexis replied.

_Wait, I was just kidding earlier_

"No need to.. Here, Splash you said, right?"

**Brittany's POV**

The place is packed. It seemed to be some sort of 80s throwback night. A TV screen with video clips from the 80s accompanied the music playing loudly from the speakers. The three of them found a nice place in the corner, between the bar and the window, a place where they don't really had to mingle with any other people besides the bartender.

Once they settled themselves, Alexis ordered them a drink: "Three vodka apple juice, please."

_Vodka apple juice. Where is this girl from?! _

They downed three within the hour, the vodka apple juice flowing freely and the girls enjoying themselves dancing to 80s beats, slurring what they think are the lyrics to the songs. Brittany felt like she was becoming one with the 'rhythm of the night'.

_Damn Alexis is so flexible. She's like a circus cat. She even purrs like one. How could you do that with your leg?! Oh, hello boobs._ Alexis dance moves were even sexier than Stacie's. Brittany watched Alexis grinding Anna's thigh, who was sitting on a bar stool, watching the scene in front of her with an amused, yet confused look on her face. _Priceless_.

_I need to pee. _"Babes, I'm going to the toilet, back in 5. Make good choices!"

While walking to the restrooms, Brittany could feel herself smiling, her head pounding from the music (and the alcohol). _What is happening tonight?! I am having so much fun. Alexis is crazy! She IS a hunter! And oh my god, Anna is being adorbs! Oh my turn. Unbuckle belt. I am really drunk right now. Pee. Flush._ Brittany tried walking back in a straight line towards her two lady friends. She found Anna still sitting on the bar stool, Alexis standing in between her legs, her hands resting on Anna's thighs. Brittany could see Alexis leaning into Anna. _Wait, what? Are the two of them kissing? What is happening? _

"Are you girls having fun?"

"Hey B, I was just telling Anna that she has the best boobs I've ever seen. I just want to rest my head on them every time I see them, they look so soft."

_They are. _"You should give them a try."

_"_Yeah, you can totally like touch them," Anna said jokingly. "But you know what's even better? Brittany's nipples! They are the perfect shape, the perfect size, and she has these like perky breasts."

_She did not just say that?! What?!_

"Here ladies, these are on the house, it looks like you're having fun," the bartender put three tequila shots in front of them.

"BODYSHOTS," Alexis screamed.

_Halp_.

**Anna's POV**

"So... let me see those nipples Britt!," the tone of Alexis' voice sounded demanding.

_This is insane! Brittany is not going to let her... Oh my gawd,__ she is!_

Before unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, Brittany locked eyes with Anna. Anna watched Brittany throw her head back as Alexis slowly pushes her bra aside. "You were right, Anna," Alexis smirked as she licks Brittany's nipple. _Can't breathe. So hot._ Anna watched Alexis sprinkle some salt on the spot she just licked. Anna can tell Brittany is feeling Alexis' every move, as her breathing becomes deeper and more ragged. _She's so turned on, I can totally tell! _In a split second Alexis licks off the salt again, slams her tequila and finishes the routine biting a slice of lemon. "Next!," she giggled, "Britt, go get Anna!" Brittany is struggling to get herself together, her piercing blue eyes look almost black now. _Yeah baby._

"Kendrick, what shall I do with you?" _Kiss me. _

As she was being pulled from the stool, Brittany whispered: "Come over here. Turn around." _What the F*ck?!"_

Brittany digs her fingers in Anna's hair and pulls it into a ponytail that she holds up with one hand. "Alexis, salt, lemon!" _What's her plan? _Anna could feel the goosebumps in her neck. A few seconds passed before Anna felt Brittany licking the back of her neck, just below her hairline. _Fuck that feels good. _"How does that feel?" Brittany whispers in her ear. All she could do is let out a soft moan. As Brittany sprinkles the salt on her neck, she could feel it tingle on her skin. She got lost in the sensation of it. As Brittany licked her neck for the second time and slams the tequila, Anna turned around, feeling a pleasant lump in her throat. The sight before her made her even more astonished and aroused. Brittany sucked on a slice of lemon between Alexis' parted lips. _She did not! Dirty mind. _Brittany's arms gestured Anna to come closer. Brittany pulled out the lemon slice from Alexis' mouth, who was looking equally aroused_,_ and brought the slice closer to Anna's mouth, when all of the sudden they were interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are these three Barden Bellas?"

_Douche.. Why is he here?! Adam. Also. Nice._

"Come on, Bellas, don't stop entertaining us...," Adam said in his annoying whiney voice. _Go away!_

"We're not entertaining you"

"You sure are, you just don't know it," Skylar added, while he reached out for Brittany's hand.

"Paws off!" _Creep_. Anna could not control her urge to slap Skylar's face. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

_"_Bitch, you did not just slap me!"

"You can't just like touch girls."

"Anna, leave it alone," Brittany whispered.

"What, don't say that Britt, he had no right to touch you, or any one of us. Let's go." Alexis said. _They should go! __  
_

**Brittany's POV**

"Yeah, let's go."

Brittany was bumped that the evening had to end like this. _What a buzz kill_. Anna looked totally upset. It was very obvious that she did not want to go. As much as Brittany agreed that they should have made the boys left, she was too tired to fight over it with them.

"No ladies, these douche bags should go!," Anna said.

"We could all go together...," Adam interrupted.

_Ignore them. That will help. Really. Ignore._

"No man, leave them alone, we don't want a hassle later," Skylar said.

The girls watched the boys leave the bar. When they faced them once again through the window, Adam apparently could not stop himself from licking the window. _Ieuw gross man._

"Douche," Anna said.

"So... where were we...," Alexis said seductively while letting her hands roam both Anna's and Brittany's waists. Brittany instantly felt the tingle return that had occupied her stomach all evening._  
_


	4. Midway - Threesome

Thank you all for voting and reviewing! On 5/9 it was a close call, only 1 vote more for A Sendricknapp threesome. So here it is. For all you Sendrick shippers don't worry the next chapter is all Sendrick.

* * *

After the second round of tequila at the Splash, Alexis, Anna and Brittany decided to go back to the hotel. During their walk back, everything seemed rather normal, except that none of them could walk straight anymore. They talked briefly about the incident with the boys, but then moved on to talking about the upcoming rehearsals, the dance moves, normal things.

**Brittany's POV**

_I don't want this night to end. This is too much fun. It feels so good to be around these two._

"Well, this is my stop...," Anna said when the elevator reached the third floor, pausing after the sentence a little longer than necessary. Anna just stood there, her back towards the elevator door so it would not close, it looked like she was waiting for something.

"Tea" Brittany mumbled. _Shit what did I just say? _

"Nothing, I hear nothing," Alexis joked. She was leaning in towards Brittany, gesturing her to repeat the sentence in her ear.

Brittany's first impulse was to lick Alexis' ear and then she pushed her away. "I said: 'tea', you weirdo," Brittany chuckled.

Brittany's push caused Alexis to stumble into Anna's direction. Anna catched the taller girl. "She said 'tea', this girl is thinking about tea," Brittany heard Anna say to Alexis, who replied with "and then she licked my fricking ear!" The two of them started laughing and left the elevator. The doors rapidly closed. _No, no, I need to be there, not here stuck in this elevator. Back, back, back. Down! _Brittany pressed the '3' button again, but the elevator went up to three other floors first. _I said tea. I am still drunk. I need tea. No, you need sex, Snow. Sex, baby. S_ongs started humming in her head like her own little rif off.

After what seemed like forever the doors of the third floor opened again. Anna and Alexis were still standing in front of the doors, they were engaged in a passionate kiss. _Hot_. "Tea, Snow?" Anna said as she broke off the kiss, showing a big smile and darkened eyes.

**Anna's POV**

Brittany leaped out of the elevator, for some reason she bursted into a Madonna song. "Give it to me...". Alexis joined in for the "yeah" that followed._ I am gonna show you how. _Anna finished the lyrics in her head.

Brittany continued leaping her way across the hall towards Anna's room. Alexis was running after her, but randomly stopped every other step to make some sort of vogue move. When they both reached Anna's door they started dancing together seductively. Anna strolled behind them, watching the scene in front of her, she could not stop smiling. _This is not happening. This is crazy. I love it._

As Anna tried to open the door she felt Brittany's breathe in her ear and her hands gliding underneath her shirt. _Focus Kendrick_. Brittany's hands explored her waistline. She felt every muscle in her body react to Brittany's touch, her knees started to shake. _Need. To. Open. Door._ Finally Anna managed to open the door. Brittany twirled Anna inside tugging her by her jeans. Eventually their bodies collided. "Do you want this?", Brittany whispered, locking eyes with Anna. _Yes. _"Yes, you?", Anna replied in a hoarse voice. "Yes." Anna felt Brittany's lips touching her own. Brittany sucked Anna's upper lip and slit her tongue in Anna's mouth. _God, yes!_ Their tongues met vigorously. Brittany was still tugging Anna's jeans. Anna could feel Brittany's need for more body contact, for more of anything. _Hmm. __Alexis. Bed. Stop._ Anna brought her hands to the sides of Brittany's face and broke off their kiss to turn Brittany's head to face the girl watching them. Anna's move was returned by a wink from Alexis, who had made herself comfortable on the queen sized bed. "I could get off just watching you," Alexis said.

**Brittany's POV**

_It has been like this all evening, like they have some sort of silent agreement. The could not have... No they would not..._ For a moment the idea that Alexis and Anna schemed this whole evening crossed Brittany's mind, but she could not finish the thought, because she got distracted by the sight of a shirtless Alexis. Alexis had one hand down her panties, Brittany could see this hand moving, with the other hand she reached out to Brittany. Anna took Brittany's hand and placed it in Alexis's, who pulled Brittany on top of her and into a long kiss. Brittany could hear Anna unzip her pants and from the corner of her eye she could see Anna's top flying across the room. _Come here. I need you._ Anna joined the two of them on the bed. Brittany felt Anna sitting behind her, hers hands pulling up Brittany's shirt. She broke off the kiss with Alexis to make it easier for Anna.

"You are beautiful," Brittany sighed.

"You are. You're breasts are heavenly," Anna whispered in Brittany's ear, as her hands reached around Brittany's body to massage her breasts. _Ah. I can't handle this_. Brittany felt herself getting wetter, a warm feeling crept up from her core, she let her head fall back. Alexis got up on her knees in front of Brittany to bury her face in Brittany's neck. First, she licked a trail from her ear down to her jawline, then licking and sucking Brittany's chin, who let out a moan. Then, Alexis continued her way further down. She kissed Brittany's neck, gently sucking the thin skin. Brittany could feel her skin tingle. _This will get red. Fuck. Whatever. More._ Alexis replaced the sucking with a single small bite. Brittany let out an "Ah". _This is too much_. Her body started heaving, as Anna's hands wandered south, releasing her breasts and gliding into her pants. Anna was softly kissing the back of Brittany's neck. When Anna's hands left Brittany's breasts, Alexis mouth found Brittany's nipples. _Fuck. _Anna's fingers slid inside Brittany's panties.

**Anna's POV**

_Damn, this feels good. She's so wet._ Anna's hand cupped Brittany's cunt. "You're so wet." Anna removed her hand from Brittany's pants.

"Let me...," Alexis asked and took Anna's hand. She started licking off Anna's ring- and middle finger. _Gawd. _Anna could feel her nipples get harder and pressed her body into Brittany's back. "You taste good," Alexis told Brittany, who could only reply with a soft moan. "We need to get you out of your pants, I want to feel you," Anna told Brittany. The three of them stood up. Both Alexis and Brittany got rid of their pants and panties, Anna also removed hers. _God, you are hot._ The sight of the fair skin of Brittany's mound and the glistening wetness in between her legs made Anna's head spin. _Need that. Now. _She sat down on the bed. "Come sit on my face, please Britt?" _Fuck, d__id I just ask that?!_ Brittany gave her a slightly surprised look at first, but soon a sly smile appeared on her face. Anna lay flat on her back waiting for Brittany's knees to hug her ears. "Like this?," Brittany asked. "Like that! Hell yes," Alexis cheered as she sat on the bed watching the two girls. _So hot. That looks good. Lower yourself. _"Come here." Anna held Brittany's legs as Brittany lowered herself. Anna moved her head upwards, she could not wait any longer to taste Brittany. She gave a short peck on Brittany's pussy. Brittany pushed herself down on Anna's face, who slowly started licking her. Anna started slowly, unsure, but soon Brittany started moaning really loud, bucking her hips on Anna's face. "Harder please, Anna." Anna followed her instincts, her tongue seemed to want to savour every drip of Brittany's wetness and every inch of her pussy. She dipped her tongue in even further. Anna could hardly breathe anymore, Brittany's pubic bone crushed her nose, but she loved it, it turned her on even more.

Anna's own body was searching for friction, she could feel herself getting wetter and wider. Alexis, who had been watching them, positioned her wet pussy on Anna's and asked: "How's this?" _Damn this fits! Fuck this is good. _She could not answer. The sight of Brittany's breasts above her, Brittany's loud moans, her hips bucking, her cunning words, her tightening walls, Alexis wet folds, folding around Anna's own swollen clit, the wetness lubricating her pussy; it was all too much. Anna felt Brittany losing control on top of her, screaming, coming, it was enough to send her over the top as well.

**Brittany's POV**

_I heard myself screaming. Fuck this was good. Can't breathe. _"Kendrick, are you okay, I must have hurt you. It was really good. What you did with your tongue..."

"Don't worry, Snow. You were loud though, I think this whole floor heard you come."

Brittany could feel her cheeks getting redder. "Yeah, oops," she replied as she climbed off Anna's chest and lay down next to her. "You ladies are so hot," Alexis sighed as she leaned in to give Anna a kiss, tasting Brittany on her lips. "This was nice, we fit really well, don't you think?" Anna winked at Alexis.

_She needs hers, I am sure she does. _"I am sorry, Lex, I need a minute to catch my breathe. Come here."

"Of course, did you hear me make demands?" Brittany smiled. _Just a minute. I promise.__  
_

Alexis got in between Anna and Brittany, who both rested their heads on Alexis' shoulders, Alexis folded her arms around the two of them. They just lay there for a while. Brittany watched Anna, who had her eyes closed. _I could just lay here forever. Watching you. You make me feel so good. _

Anna opened her eyes to meet Brittany's. _Hey you. _


	5. 2 weeks - Lunch break

**Brittany's POV**

Wherever Brittany stayed for a longer period of time, she explored the building, in search of a roof terrace. She loved them, especially when the weather was nice. Today was a sunny day, so she went to the top floor of the building, up the stairs of the fire escape and onto the roof terrace that she discovered on her first day here. It was her secret spot, she had not told any one about this place, not even Anna. The terrace was being used by people besides Brittany, there were a picnic table, some empty cups, some chairs. Brittany lay down on a bench of the picnic table and closed her eyes.

It was Monday, and they had only twelve days left until presentation day. She was exhausted. Her body was still recovering from friday night; it had been intense, a sensation overload. Her mind kept going back to friday night, repeating the evening over and over again, it was as if she had to watch her own porn all day long. It still turned her on. Today's rehearsal schedule was doable. This morning they rehearsed the The Sign/Bulletproof dance routine, and now she had an extended lunch break because there was an extra vocal coaching session going on that she did not need to attend. She knew that Anna was rehearsing the Cups song with Ed and she did not want to be around any one else at the moment, besides Anna, so was happy at her quiet spot where she could relax a bit.

The sunbeams on her skin felt nice, they left a tingling sensation. She was dozing off a bit, her mind still replaying friday's scenes, when her phone buzzed.

**Anna to Brittany**: Where you at? Finally nailed the song. Need to brag.

The text made Brittany giggle. **Brittany to Anna: **Come and find me. Hint: It's hot up here.

**Anna to Brittany:** Dude, stop playing around. I can't find you, where are you?

**Brittany to Anna: **Higher than a motherfucker

**Anna to Brittany: **Ugh

She loved teasing Anna, it was the best form of flirting. Anna had that something that made Brittany flirt with her instantaneously. Anna was the sort of witty and blunt that needed provocation.

_No. Sun. Dammit._ Something, or rather someone was blocking the sunshine. She looked up and saw Anna standing in next to her. "Found ya!"

**Anna's POV**

Anna watched Brittany get up and hug her. "Congrats on nailing the song! Hmm, you smell nice."

"Thanks. It's great up here! What were you doing?"

Brittany took Anna's hand and pulled her towards the guard rail. "Look at the view, it's the tits." _Nerd. Awesome nerd._

Their hands fumbled with each other's. "You know, I was thinking about the weekend. I can not get it out of mind," Brittany said as she rested her arms on the guard rail.

Anna moved behind her. She tugged a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear and whispered: "So, you were laying here, thinking about me? Or were you dreaming about Alexis?" _Me, let it be me. _

"Mine to know, yours to guess..." _Tease_. Anna's hand moved over Brittany's back, making their way down to her hips.

"Did it turn you on?," Anna asked, while placing one hand between Brittany's legs, stroking her pussy over the fabric of her sweat pants. Anna could hear Brittany softly say "Fuck, yes".

"Were you thinking about how your fingers moved inside Alexis? How you sucked her breasts, her nipples?" _Hehe._ Anna used one finger to apply some extra pressure on the spot where Brittany's entrance was. This made Brittany gulp. In a swift movement, Anna pulled Brittany's pants down, exposing her skin to the soft summer breeze.

"Dude, no! I am naked," Brittany stammered, trying to pull her pants back up and turn around to face Anna. _Don't think so._

"So what? Nobody will notice, unless you start screaming again... You want me to fuck you like this" Anna said matter of factly, making sure that Brittany could not turn around, pushing her against the guard rail.

Brittany let out a grunt.

_You said it._

**Brittany's POV**

_Why do I let you do this? __Kendrick! You crazy woman. _

Anna's hands explored the flesh just above her hip bones. This set Brittany off again. "Okay."

Anna lowered Brittany's pants again, but just enough to get what she wanted. Brittany felt Anna's hands returning to her pussy, now one from the front and one from the back. The hand in the back played with the wet entrance of her pussy. The hand in front searched for her clit. Brittany lowered herself a little, hoping to find more pressure. _Fingers. Now._

"Can't wait, can you? Shall I let you wait like you let Alexis wait? You like to tease, don't you." _Bitch. I need to get off. Fingers._

"Fuck me now, Kendrick." Anna let one finger slide inside.

"More!"

"Wait." _Gawd._

Brittany moved her body up and down, still searching for more. She could not take it, Anna's fingerswere working their magic. She could feel the energy build up inside, but she wanted to come with Anna's fingers buried deep inside her. Anna finally added a second finger. This was what she needed. Brittany was eager to ride Anna's fingers.

Suddenly Anna stopped. _What? No! _

"Don't stop!" Brittany whimpered. It felt frustrating, she was on the verge of an orgasm, she did not need much more to make her come. She knew that if Anna would wait long enough the orgasm would just pass her by like a breeze.

"Don't do this to me, Kendrick."

Anna let out a small laugh and started thrusting her fingers again. _Aargh. Don't scream. _The pressure on her clit and the motions inside where just right, Brittany's walls were tightening around Anna's fingers. _Yes!_

"Don't break my bones, Snow!" Anna pressed her fingers deeper inside Brittany, who could not take any more. Brittany felt the orgasm take over her body, she found her release. Anna cupped her pussy for a moment to let Brittany get herself together, she pressed her body against Brittany's. _Sweet._

"There are no words to describe this," Brittany beamed. She pulled her pants back up.

"Yeah, I noticed. What's the problem Snow, can't focus on more things at the same time? It seems to affect your vocabulary," Anna joked.

Brittany pulled Anna closer, she gave a soft pat on Anna's mound. "Soak in your own wetness for a while, Kendrick. We need to get back to the studio." _  
_


	6. 1 week - Just the Way You Are

Only a few days left before presentation day. The Bellas had been rehearsing 'Just the Way You Are' all afternoon. Both Anna and Brittany had difficulties hiding their obvious toner for each other. On the way back to the hotel room the two of them discussed what had just happened.

**Anna's POV**

"Did you hear what Rebel just said?" Anna asked.

"You mean the comment about us horizontal running together?" Brittany replied. _Uh wut?__  
_

"Uh no, I guess I missed that one. The 'Boom, now you are pregnant' one, you know, after we finished the song."

Brittany chuckled. "I just have a hard time hiding that I really, I mean really, can not stop thinking about you. You know, thinking about us, thinking about you, thinking about you know... Oh my god, did you hear what Alexis said?!" _  
_

"Uhm yes, that I must be confusing your boobs with your eyes! Well at least she knows where that is coming from. You see, you do have lovely boobs."

Brittany blushed. "Shut up, I know where this is going." _And I know y__ou want it._

"And where is that?" Anna said, trying her best to make an innocent face.

"Well, I am going to my room and I expect you to join me."

"And why is that?" Anna said, still trying to look and sound innocent. _You are cute when you do this thing you do.._

"Ugh, you are annoying. Because..." Brittany stretched out the word for a few seconds, while opening the door to her room. _Cuter.__  
_

"Because you expect me to bake you cookies," Anna trolled.

"Because..." Brittany repeated the word now on a more whiney tone than before. _Ahw.__  
_

"Because you expect me to clean your room?" Anna smirked. _Come on Snow._

The smile on Brittany's face grew bigger and bigger. "No, you dork." _There it is._

"Because you expect me to..." _Say it Snow._

"Fuck me. You. I mean, you know." _Yeah, I know._

**Brittany's POV**

_Please. _Brittany pouted. She knew Anna could not handle 'that face'._  
_

"Don't make that face! I can't... You don't need to make that face!" Anna's hands grabbed both sides of Brittany's face as her lips found the other girls' lips.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. The moment their lips touched it was as if an electric pulse was sent through her body heading straight to her core. Her whole body reacted to a simple kiss. She wanted this. Just this. Her hands made their way to Anna's butt, pulling her in even closer. She was carried away by the intensity of their tongues moving together and the arising feelings of arousal, until suddenly Anna stopped kissing her. _No! Why? _Brittany looked at Anna and saw a weary face in front of her. Anna whispered: "Sorry, I need oxygen. I feel dizzy."

Brittany helped Anna sit down on the bed. "Careful. Just watch." Brittany whispered in Anna's ear. _Am I really going to do this? I need to feel her. Later. _Brittany slowly started undressing, feeling very aware of herself, her body, her movements. She pulled her top over her head. _It's not like she hasn't seen this_. She let one hand slide inside her pants, while locking eyes with Anna. _Stay with me Kendrick_. She touched her own pubic hair, that she neatly shaved into a tiny rectangle this morning. She let her fingers travel south to her folds, spreading them a bit. She felt the familiar tingle spreading through her body. She felt her jaws drop and saw Anna watching her patiently. She removed her fingers from her pants and removed her sneakers and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. _That went rather smooth._ When she reached for the hook of her bra, Anna asked her to leave it on. _Okay._ "Come here. You look so sexy."_  
_

Brittany walked towards Anna and pushed her back on the bed. "You are not the smartest Snow, if you really thought a little striptease would help." Brittany's knees straddled Anna's sides. She leaned over Anna. "You don't seem to have any difficulties breathing..."

**Anna's POV**

_Your face is so pretty. Your arms are so well toned and soft. _Anna felt Brittany slowly unbutton her blouse. Brittany managed to strip Anna down in the blink of an eye, or at least that was how it felt to Anna. She was now lying naked underneath Brittany. Anna felt Brittany's pussy searching for hers, the thought of it alone made her wet. "You like this, don't you," Brittany said. "Yes, I love watching you like this," Anna replied. While their pussies were rubbing against each other, Anna felt the fabric of Brittany's panties slowly get wetter. _I can't, this is driving me mad. _"Britt...," Anna was not sure what she wanted, but she wanted more. Brittany stopped the motion and got up on all fours, staring into Anna's eyes. _Your eyes. I want to drown in them_. Anna's hands wandered over Brittany's legs, over her hips, to the inside of her thighs, touching the wet spot in between her legs. _I want to touch you. _"I want to touch you."

"Hmm, not yet, babe," Brittany replied, as she lowered herself a bit to give Anna a chaste kiss on the lips. _What are you doing Snow? What are you going to do?_

She watched Brittany make strange movements with her mouth and her throat. "Are you okay, Britt?"

Brittany opened her lips a bit, Anna noticed a little drop of saliva form on her lips. "What are you doing?"

Brittany did not answer. Anna watched as a string of saliva came down from Brittany's mouth. "Dude, no!" Anna's first reaction was to duck away, but she could not. Brittany held her hands in place. Anna squirmed, moving her head from side to side, screaming. Just before the string touched her, Brittany sucked it back up. Anna felt a pleasant rush through her body as she watched Brittany's face in disbelief. "You did not!" Brittany smirked. _She is so enjoying this! _"Watch me," Brittany said before repeating the same movements with her mouth and throat.

**Brittany's POV**

_You think it's weird. You think I am weird. But you are so turned on. I am going to make you so hot._

Brittany repeated her game. She watched Anna's facial expressions carefully. She watched her anticipating what was about to come, she felt the body underneath her tense. Again, she sucked the saliva back in before it touched Anna's lips. Anna looked somewhat scared, or just aroused. Either way, her eyeballs were popping out. Brittany was enjoying this, it made her feel happy and horny._  
_

The next target was Anna's neck dimple. The two of them kept their eyes locked. The moment the string almost touched the dimple, Brittany sucked it back up. As soon as she felt the relieve wash over Anna's body, she let the saliva come back down, catching Anna by surprise. This time she let it hit Anna's body. _Gotcha_. Brittany licked of the wetness she just caused. She needed her tongue to touch Anna's, as she kissed Anna hard and deep, she felt the saliva cover both their tongues. _This is good. _

"Snow, what on earth are you doing to me. You are driving me crazy!"

"Hush. I am not finished when I am, you know, finished with my game, you are going to come so hard."

**Anna's POV**

"Aaah!" was all Anna could say. She felt compliant to play Brittany's game. _You are driving me mad! _The ongoing teasing, the waiting, the not knowing, caused Anna's body to be on top of its game all the time. She felt how every possible touch, whether it touched her skin or not, cause that part of her body to twitch.

Brittany was now teasing her breasts. Anna was holding her breath. _I can't handle this_. Her nipples were very sensitive, whenever someone was touching them, sucking them, or licking them, she would immediately feel the wetness between her legs. She felt Brittany's fingers play with her left nipple, while the saliva reached her right nipple. Brittany swirled her tongue around it and then looked up to face Anna, with a long lick she let her tongue go over the nipple. Anna was captured by Brittany's eyes and the overwhelming sensation this caused in her body. "Fuck Britt." Her pussy needed to be touched, her hips started rocking, but Brittany was not done playing yet. "Nope. What did I just say Kendrick?" _Aargh._

Brittany's hands were massaging Anna's breasts, while her tongue drew a trail from Anna's nipples to her belly button. Brittany dipped her tongue in, causing Anna to giggle. Brittany's finger circled around Anna's belly button. _Yes?_ Anna was waiting for Brittany to proceed her little game, but this time her expectations were not met. Brittany just smiled at her and stuck out her tongue. _Tease. _Brittany's finger made a trail further down, she let her hand cup Anna's pussy. _Finally!_ Her pussy was throbbing. Brittany's touch felt so good, she needed the pressure. But Brittany's hand did not move. Brittany's eyes were searching for Anna's, but Anna was too preoccupied watching Brittany's hand, waiting for movement. _Dammit Britt, rub my pussy. __  
_

**Brittany's POV**

_Look at me. I am not going to do anything. Look into my eyes._ Brittany felt the urge to just get it over with, to just do as Anna wanted, to make her come as soon as possible, but at the same time she was enjoying this game too much. She released her hand from Anna's swollen pussy and gave it a soft slap. "Ah!" Anna sounded startled. _There, I have your attention. _Brittany repeatedly patted Anna's pussy. She felt the skin get even warmer and noticed Anna getting wider and wetter. Brittany found new joy in playing with Anna's expectations. Anna was panting heavily and bucking her hips. _She's losing it. _Brittany stopped patting. Her own panties were soaked by now. _Almost done_.

Again Brittany let more and more saliva enter her mouth, as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for Anna's response. "Dammit Snow, do it, now!" _Your call.__  
_

Brittany let the string go up and down a few times aiming for Anna's clit. Anna was moaning and heaving uncontrollably underneath her. _There. _She let the string fall all the way down and watched it drip down Anna's cunt. She lowered her head in between Anna's thighs and licked off what she just dropped. She heard Anna scream "Fuck" and "Oh!" and "Snow, I can't hold this much longer!". She tried to take all of Anna's pussy in her mouth, kissing the wetness that welcomed her. She let her tongue make three long strokes over Anna's pussy and then blew against Anna's clit. She watched Anna's hands hold on to the sheets like there was no tomorrow. She watched how Anna's entrance rhythmically opened and closed. Brittany returned her mouth to Anna's clit, gently sucking the nub. Her move was replied by Anna screaming even louder and the feeling of muscles loosening underneath her. _Fuck that was hot._

Anna's body kept shaking and she was making sounds that did not resemble any words. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better. Hold me now, please." Brittany crawled up to lie next to Anna.

**Anna's POV**

Gawd, _that was good._ "You are insane! You were driving me insane!" Anna said, while stroking Brittany's cheek. "That was incredibly hot!"_  
_Brittany smiled. "You know me... It's all from my mouth.", she winked. _You are delicious. W__hat the hell, what is that sound?__  
_

"Now, what would you like?" Anna asked. She let her hands roam over Brittany's body. _You are so soft. _Before Brittany could answer, Anna heard a knock. "What is that sound?"

"What sound?" Brittany looked distracted. Anna felt Brittany push her legs in between her. Her pussy looking for Anna's skin. _No, wait, damn, sorry._

Anna's phone buzzed. _What now? _Brittany sighed. Anna grabbed for her phone.

**Alexis to Anna: **Excuse me bitch, you don't have to shout! _What?_

Brittany's phone buzzed next. They both looked at the screen.

**Anna C to Brittany: ***cough* slut

"We're going to be so fucked tomorrow."


	7. Presentation Day

The day they had all been waiting for arrived. The day the Bellas and the Trebletones were to present everything they worked on the past month to the crew and their fellow cast mates. They were halfway through the presentations already. First the Bellas got to perform three songs, then the boys and then the girls again. Next up were the boys with their rendition of 'Right Round'. They were to face the crew members whilst performing. The girls seated themselves on both sides of the room. Most of them were too nervous to pay any attention to the boys, the only thing on their minds was them being up next. Anna and Brittany found a welcome distraction from the testosterone filled room and the other girls' nerves.

**Brittany's POV**

_Pff. Let's get this over with, can we? "_This day is endless," Brittany sighed.

Anna C was sitting next to her and replied: "I know right, think about all the other stuff you could be doing right now."

_There is only one thing I would like to be doing right now. _She turned her head to face the girls sitting opposite of them. She looked at Anna. Her mind drifted off as the boys started singing. _These few weeks have been amazing. I wish this would not have to end, but it should, it is. If only. Maybe when we are on set._

Brittany glanced over at Anna, who was fumbling with her phone, and smiled at her. She felt a heat come over her when her phone buzzed. It was a pleasant surprise.

**Anna to Brittany: **You okay?

**Brittany to Anna: **Just bored and thinking about you.

**Anna to Brittany: **You got bored thinking about moi?

Brittany looked up and made an angry face at Anna. _You are such an ass._

**Brittany to Anna: **Please Kendrick, bore me some more.

Anna had decided to 'bore' her with her thoughts about their last sex session. Brittany found herself staring at the screen, waiting for Anna to send the next line. Anna was flattering her, telling her how hot she looked when she came. She felt her cheeks redden.

**Brittany to Anna: **When will you stop, I can't handle the sweetness!

**Anna to Brittany: **Sweetness? Hotness. I was not planning on stopping anytime soon, unless you would ask me to of course.

**Brittany to Anna: **Stop rambling and take a break from flattering me. Let me tell you what I was thinking about earlier.

**Anna to Brittany: **...

**Brittany to Anna: **Since this boot camp thingy is almost finished... I could not help but fantasize about shooting the actual film and spend more time with you again.

**Anna to Brittany: **And how do you wish to spend your time with me?

Brittany looked up at Anna again. The smaller girl was pouting at her from across the room. Brittany returned the face with a devilish smile.

**Brittany to Anna: **Did you ever have like sex on set?

**Anna to Brittany: **I am not going to answer that!

_Chicken. _

**Brittany to Anna: **Well, I think we should.

_Was she going to go through with this. Here? _She looked around the room. The boys were now singing 'Let it whip'. Anna C next to her had her phone out as well and did not seem to pay any attention to her. _She l__ooks preoccupied. Good. _She noticed Anna clapping her hands to applaud the performance. _Ugh. I hate this song_.

**Brittany to Anna: **I think we should have sex for breakfast and then again for lunch and then if you performed well I will reward you with some more sex.

**Anna to Brittany: **Sounds only fair. You should strip for me again sometime Snow.

**Brittany to Anna: **I could do that during coffee breaks. You know, I can't wait to fuck you in my trailer after we shoot the Cups scene. Push you against the table, bend you over and fuck you from behind.

Brittany looked up at Anna. _She's blushing. Good. __Okay, 2 more songs to drive her crazy._

**Anna to Brittany:** You know you are going to ruin that scene like this.

**Brittany to Anna:** I'd like to think the exact opposite. When you walk onto that stage, you will be singing to me. And Anna. And all I am going to think about is stuffing your pussy with my fingers. Three of them, at least. And you knowing that makes me really hot.

As soon as Brittany hit 'send' she looked up again. It seemed like Anna was trying to catch her breath. _Poor Anna, her face is all red._

**Anna to Brittany:** Good luck hiding how hot that thought makes you feel right now.

_Sneaky bitch! Turning the tables. _She knew Anna was right, the thought of her fingers inside Anna made her squirm. She audibly cleared her throat.

Anna next to her nudged her. She turned to face her and saw two beaming eyes staring at her. A wrinkled smile appeared on Anna's face before she returned her focus to her phone.

_Shit._

**Brittany to Anna:** I bet it gets you wet right now. You know I'll make you feel good. Happy I don't have to juggle cups while wishing to be fucked right then and there on the stage.

_Bam. Come on Anna. _She noticed the girl staring at her from across the room. Anna's eyes were wide open and Brittany swore she saw her chest heaving.

**Anna to Brittany: **Not then and there. Now. I would like to do you now.

_Bingo. She cannot handle it anymore._ The thought made Brittany smile.

**Brittany to Anna: **Now? Sorry, no can do miss. Help yourself. Why don't you be a good girl and play with yourself for a while. I will reward you afterwards. Promise.

_Did I just text all this? Sext all of this._

Anna was standing up and heading for the door. Brittany followed her movements with surprise._  
_

**Brittany to Anna: **Are you going to take that literally?

Another text came in.

**Alexis to Brittany: **Anna totally figured out you guys were sexting. Just sayin'.

_How did she know I was sexting?_

They smiled at each other from across the room as Anna C stood up and left the room.

_This could be fun._

**Anna K's POV**

_Water. Tap. _ Anna was craving for some cool water to calm her nerves. She let the water drip into her cupped hands and splashed her face with it. She heard the door close. When she looked to see who had entered, she was surprised to find other Anna there. The other girl was leaning against the door, tilting her head back, she clenched her fists and let out a frustrated sound.

_Great timing Campers._

Anna C opened her eyes and seemed genuinely surprised to find Anna K. standing at the waterbasin. "Shit, I did not know you were in here."

"Well that's lovely Anna, it's good seeing you too."

"I did not mean it like that, sorry. It's just. This is taking forever."

**Brittany to Anna K: **Found someone to help you?

As Anna fumbled with her phone, both Annas leaned again the washbasin. "It's Britt, we have five more minutes before the next Bellas song," Anna lied. She hurried into a stall and locked the door.

**Anna K to Brittany:** Buzz kill!

**Brittany to Anna K:** I bet she bumped into you with your hands down your pants.

**Anna K to Brittany: **Aca-excuse me?

**Brittany to Anna K:** Don't aca me now. You would just love it if she helped you.

_Really Britt?!_

**Anna K to Brittany: **Sshtt. Just think about what I am doing right now and then watch me perform 'Cups' later. And don't you dare come here!

Anna unbuttoned slid her hands down her pants into her panties. Her hands felt cold on her damp pussy. She started rubbing her sensative clit with a slow but steady pace. _This feels good._ She felt her lips part and her fingers moisten from the wetness leaving her cunt. Her mind drifted off exploring what Brittany just said about Anna. She could not help it. She imagined Anna on her knees licking her pussy. Dipping her tongue inside her. The thought of Brittany watching really turned her on. Her imagination took control over her thoughts and actions. Mind and body working in unison, blocking out reality.

Until Anna heard Anna knocking on her stall door. "Kendrick, are you okay? What is taking you so long? Hurry, we are up next!"

_Why is she still here?!. Not. Now. _She was so close. She felt endorphines racing her body, as her body prepared for release. Anna opened the door, she could not care less anymore. She just wanted release. Anna C just stared at her. "What are you doing?" Anna did not answer. She pulled Anna into the stall with her and smashed her body into the taller girl. Her one hand grabbed Anna's head and made sure Anna's lips would crash into hers. The other hand reached for Anna's hand and pulled it into her pants. She felt the surprise hitting Anna's body, but she made sure Anna could not say anything by kissing her hard. She helped Anna's fingers inside her, she started rocking her hips. Two thrusts was all it took, before she hit her orgasm and let go of the back of Anna's head.

_Shit. Fuck. No. What? What was I thinking?! _

The two girls were staring at each other in bewilderment. Anna C was the first to speak: "Let's not...," she said while opening the door. "Let's not, I mean, talk, you know."

"Yeah, we should, I mean, head back and all." Anna watched Anna C leave the room. _That did not happen. This is not real. Fuck you Britt. This is all your fault._ For the second time she splashed her face with water. She was waiting for her phone to buzz, and of course it did.

**Brittany to Anna K: **Dude, you are sure taking your time. Everyone's waiting for you. Anna just stumbled back in looking utterly flushed. May I presume...

With a guilty and satisfied smile on her face Anna found herself replying "Presume much."


End file.
